Bi (OngNiel)
by WannaRed
Summary: penyesalan selalu datang di akhir bukan? bahkan dengan meminta maaf pun tak ada gunanya jika dia sudah pergi.daniel tidak pernah sehancur ini sebelumnya, semua salahnya... OngNiel with jisung


===BI===

 _Aroma hujan menyapa penciuman Seongwoo pagi itu_

 _Ketika ia membuka mata,yang ia lihat adalah sosok yang bersinar dengan senyumnya dan kehangatan nafasnya yang menerpa tersenyum melihatnya dan menyerukan kepalanya pada leher sosok itu._

 _"selamat pagi,sayang"_

 _Sapaan yang selalu ia dengar setiap pagi dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum,mengawali harinya dengan perasaan bahagia._

 _"selamat pagi, Daniel"_

 _Derai hujan masih terdengar deras,tak ada tanda-tanda akan reda dalam waktu singkat,udara masih dingin,lebih dingin dari biasanya,pelukan Daniel lebih menghangatkannya ketimbang penghangat ruangan yang ada dikamarnya._

 _"ayo bangun,aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk kita..."_

 _Jemari panjang Daniel mengusap pipi Seongwoo dengan lembut,dan membantu Seongwoo untuk bangun,karena Seongwoo terlalu susah untuk dibangunkan apalagi jika cuaca seperti saat ini._

 _"eumhh"_

===BI===

"apa yang sedang kau perhatikan, Daniel?"

Jisung mengikuti arah pandang Daniel dan ia tak menemukan suatu apapun yang menarik daripada hujan yang deras dan air yang berkubang dijalanan,tapi Daniel memperhatikannya seakan ada yang penting disana.

"tidak ada hyung..."

Jawabnya singkat,namun ia masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada dunia luar,suhu udara yang dingin masih terasa di celah jemarinya meskipun penghangat ruangan sudah menghiraukan ponselnya yang bergetar sejak tadi.

"ponselmu Daniel"

"biarkan saja..."

Ia tak mau ada yang mengganggunya sekarang,ia masih ingin melihat kenangannya yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Perasaan itu...rasa bahagia ketika hujan turun.

===BI===

 _"hyung,kurasa kita harus membeli payung lagi"_

 _Daniel menunjukan payung mereka yang sudah rusak pada Seongwoo, mereka berniat untuk keluar berjalan-jalan dan mengunjungi beberapa kedai makanan, ketika orang – orang memilih untuk diam dirumah ketika hujan, ia dan Seongwoo akan keluar dan mencari hal-hal yang jarang orang lakukan._

 _"yah...jadi,kita tidak bisa pergi sekarang?"_

 _Keluh Seongwoo, Daniel menunjukan wajah bersalahnya,ia tidak suka saat melihat Seongwoo merasa kecewa seperti itu._

 _"yah,kurasa memang begitu..."_

 _Seongwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya,ia membuka jendelanya dan mengulurkan tangannya hingga air hujan bisa tertangkap tangannya,ia memainkan tangannya dan tersenyum,moodnya membaik entah mengapa._

 _Daniel meletakkan payung rusak mereka dan menghampiri Seongwoo,lalu memeluknya dari belakang dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Seongwoo yang basah._

 _"kau menyukainya?"_

 _Tanya Daniel, Seongwoo mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Daniel,ia menikmati setiap usapan tangan Daniel dan hembusan nafasnya dilehernya,hawa dingin yang dibawa hujan tak terlalu ia rasakan,keintiman itu membuatnya merasa tak mengapa mereka tak jadi keluar. Ia bahagia hanya dengan hal – hal kecil yang Daniel lakukan padanya._

===BI===

"teh anda,tuan"

Daniel mengacuhkan pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan pesanannya,secangkir teh yang asapnya masih masih deras,suaranya terlalu keras hingga ia tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya,seakan memaksanya untuk tetap melihatnya.

Jisung tak membuka mulutnya lagi,ia memilih diam dengan headphonenya daripada mengganggu Daniel yang sedang bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya,ia memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Daniel yang sebagian besar berwarna hitam putih,pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah potret hitam putih besar yang terpajang disana, yang kemudian membuat Jisung termenung.

Senyumnya terlihat hangat,tak ada beban yang terlihat dimata kecil itu.

"Daniel, kau masih merindukannya?"

Detak jarum terdengar keras,berpadu dengan suara hujan. Tenggorokannya tercekat hingga Daniel tak mampu mengeluarkan kata yang ingin ia sampaikan,hanya genggamannya pada cangkir teh mengerat,seakan ingin menyampaikan jawabannya.

"aku...merindukannya,apakah dia bahagia sekarang? Apakah ia sudah bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi sekarang? Apakah ia tak menangis lagi sekarang?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang Jisung keluarkan semakin membuatnya ingin tetap diam,ia tak ingin mengatakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya di hadapan Jisung, Daniel tak ingin ada seorangpun yang tau perasaannya selain dirinya,ia hanya ingin menyimpannya sendiri karena itu adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"sudah berapa lama sejak dia pergi,bahkan aku masih mengingat suara tawanya... tidakkah dia terlalu kejam pada kita?"

Daniel memejamkan mata,menahan air matanya untuk tetap tak keluar,dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Daniel... kau tidak ingin menemuinya?"

Deras hujan tak terdengar lagi ditelinganya,bahkan suara Jisung yang memanggilnya tak tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya,ia hanya mendengar suara tawa yang samar – samar dan seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang hanya 'dia' yang memilikinya.

===BI===

 _Seongwoo selalu bilang tempat terbaiknya adalah disisi Daniel,sekejam apapun orang mengatainya ia akan tetap kuat asal tangan Daniel tak melepaskannya. Ia bisa tersenyum jika Daniel yang membuatnya tersenyum,meski suara – suara hinaan selalu ia dengar disetiap langkahnya._

 _"seharusnya kau tau malu, Ong Seongwoo..."_

 _"bagaimana kau masih punya muka untuk sekolah disini?"_

 _"gay menjijikan"_

 _Seongwoo tau benar kesalahannya dan mengapa ia sangat dibenci,semua tak terlepas dari orientasinya yang menyimpang dan latar belakang keluarganya yang tak sekaya teman – teman sekolahnya,bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan uang yang di miliki Daniel ia bukanlah apa-apa._

 _Ia selalu duduk dibangku paling belakang dan sendirian,teman sekelasnya terlalu jijik untuk berdekatan dengannya,dalam hal ini ia tak bisa mengandalkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri,tidak akan ada yang mau membantunya sekalipun itu gurunya, Seongwoo benar-benar hanya anak buangan._

 _Meskipun begitu,saat ia pulang ia harus menampakkan senyumnya untuk Daniel._

 _Katakan saja dia adalah aktor yang hebat, Daniel tak pernah sekalipun tau akibat dari keputusan yang mereka buat untuk Seongwoo,ia terlalu percaya pada senyum dan tawa Seongwoo hingga ia tak berpikir apapun selain Seongwoo bahagia._

===BI===

Hujan masih tak mau berhenti,seakan – akan memaksa Daniel mengulang memory lamanya yang telah ia simpan sedemikian rupa,sayangnya hanya hal – hal menyakitkan yang bisa benar – benar ia ingat.

Dari pertemuannya dengan Seongwoo,perkenalan mereka kemudian keputusan mereka yang ditentang orang tuanya hingga hal paling menyakitkan yang benar – benar ingin ia hapus dari bagian memorynya.

"aku ingin melupakannya...hyung"

Celah jendela yang sengaja ia buka membawa udara dingin,bahkan Jisung sedikit menggigil karenanya.

Jisung hanya diam Mendengar bisikan Daniel yang entah ditujukan untuk dirinya atau Seongwoo,jikapun dia bertanya Daniel tak akan menjawabnya,anak itu terlalu diam sejak Seongwoo pergi.

Cangkir tehnya hanya tersisa setengah,itupun sudah mendingin dan terasa berbeda dari yang pernah Seongwoo buatkan untuknya.

===BI===

 _Seongwoo selalu menghindar dari keluarga Daniel dan mencoba sekeras mungkin tak terlihat bahkan bayangannya sekalipun,ia tak ingin mereka merasa lebih terusik lagi hanya dengan melihat wajahnya,seperti yang Daniel katakan padanya saat mereka pertama kali memutuskan tinggal bersama._

 _'jangan sampai mereka melihatmu hyung... aku tidak ingin mereka mencabikmu'_

 _Bahkan tanpa Daniel katakanpun ia sudah tau jelas posisinya, ia hanya harus tetap bersembunyi entah sampai kapan dan tetap melihat Daniel dari belakang._

 _Hari itu, sudah menjadi hari ke 5 sejak Daniel terakhir kali menemuinya Dan ia tak mendengar nafasnya sekalipun,rak sepatu mereka hanya terisi oleh sepatunya,dapur yang selalu penuh kehangatan hanya tinggal kesunyian, Daniel seakan – akan menghilang._

 _"kau dimana Daniel?"_

 _Seberapa sering Seongwoo bertanya tak ada yang menjawabnya,hanya ada udara kosong yang memenuhi segala sudut di rumah kecil itu,meskipun Seongwoo merindukannya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bergelung di kasurnya yang masih tercium wangi Daniel._

 _Ia tidak tau,mungkin segalanya sudah berubah sekarang, atau hanya dia yang menganggapnya demikian._

 _Dering ponsel memaksanya untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan kasur hangatnya, Seongwoo meraih ponselnya dimeja dan mengangkat telfon dari Jisung._

 _"Seongwoo..."_

===BI===

Daniel pernah sangat mencintainya dan berjanji untuk melindunginya sebisa apapun,namun ia pernah juga merasa bosan dan melupakan janjinya, perlahan ia menjauh dan akhirnya meninggalkan Seongwoo seorang diri di tengah lorong gelap tanpa cahaya sedikitpun,dan memilih hidup normal seperti yang keluarganya inginkan.

Mungkin,itulah yang paling menjadi penyesalannya hingga ia tak bisa berhenti meminta maaf sekalipun sudah ribuan kali ia mengucapkannya didepan Seongwoo,dadanya terasa masih sangat sesak dan ia tak bisa mengangkat kepalanya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan perbuatan buruk keluarganya pada Seongwoo dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Seongwoo mungkin tak sebanding, rasa sakit akibat pengkhianatannya pasti membuat Seongwoo merasa sangat kecewa hingga ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat Daniel memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

Dan, Daniel tak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi saat lagu kesukaan Seongwoo terputar di ruangannya saat ini, Jisung berdiri dan menghampirinya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"kita pergi..."

Daniel memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang penuh kenangan itu, baginya hanya akan ada kenangan yang mengingatkannya pada sikap pengecutnya, dinding-dinding seakan mengoloknya karena melupakan janji yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Ia yang berjanji akan melindunginya dan akan selalu berada disisinya malah memilih kesenangan sementara yang tak bisa ia rasakan ketika bersama Seongwoo, pada akhirnya ia kembali lagi ketempat Seongwoo memberinya kehangatan dan cinta.

Bayangan kebahagiaan yang keluarganya janjikan tak pernah menjadi nyata, ia akhirnya terpuruk sendiri, disergap rasa bersalah dan juga rindu yang tak berujung pada seseorang yang tak bisa ia lihat lagi.

"tunggu..."

Ia beranjak, mengambil sebuah payung hitam di dekat foto.

"dia menyukai payung ini, hyung"

Payung terakhir yang mereka beli bersama dan belum pernah mereka memakainya. Daniel terlebih dahulu menjauh sebelum hujan sempat turun, Seongwoo memilih berlari dibawah tetesan hujan, sekedar meredakan rasa sakitnya. Sayangnya, hujan membuat Seongwoo mengingat Daniel, dan hujan membuat Daniel mengingat Seongwoo.

Membawanya di bawah hujan, seperti menaungi Seongwoo di payung yang sama.

===BI===

 _"Seongwoo...Daniel bertunangan hari ini"_

 _Seongwoo tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelahnya, ia meletakkan ponselnya kemudian menoleh dan memandang potretnya dan Daniel yang terpajang di dinding, matanya kemudian beralih kearah payung yang bahkan belum dilepas bungkusnya._

 _"kau meninggalkanku...Daniel"_

 _Saat itu, Seongwoo tak tau mengapa air matanya keluar begitu banyak, padahal Daniel tak mengucapkan perpisahan, Daniel tak pernah mengatakan hubungan mereka berakhir, Daniel tidak pernah kembali... dia tidak pernah kembali lagi._

 _Di hari hujan yang diiringi petir Seongwoo berlari, ketempat dimana Daniel berada dan ia hanya ingin meminta penjelasan. Setidaknya ia tau mengapa Daniel memilih menyerah pada hubungan mereka setelah banyak hal mereka lalui bersama. Jadi hanya sebatas inikah kemampuannya? Sebatas inikah janji yang Daniel berikan untuknya?, mengapa tak dari dulu ia bilang tak bisa?_

 _Seongwoo tak perlu terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini saat beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda, ia tau sebagian dari mereka jijik, ia juga tau Jisung melihatnya menyedihkan, namun ia tak bisa tau apa arti tatapan Daniel saat itu, dan seorang gadis disampingnya yang dijarinya sudah melingkar cincin yang sama dengan yang di jari Daniel._

 _Seongwoo cukup mengerti, batas akhir hubungannya dengan Daniel sudah ia lewati sekarang._

 _Seongwoo perlahan mundur, menjauhi kenyataan yang menyesakkan sistem pernafasannya, Daniel tak akan mengejarnya. Hatinya bukan milik Seongwoo lagi, atau mungkin memang selama ini Seongwoo tak pernah memilikinya. Ia hanya merasa sakit didadanya semakin menekan hingga ia ambruk dan tak menyadari maut sudah ada didepannya._

 _Ia tak bisa merasakan sakit apapun saat tubuhnya menghantam kerasnya aspal, ia tak bisa merasakan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya disaat hatinya terasa lebih berdarah lagi sekarang, ia tak mendengar apapun selain rintik hujan yang perlahan membuatnya menutup matanya hingga gelap yang ia rasakan._

 _Semuanya seakan menghilang, suara Daniel, suara Jisung, suara caci maki yang selalu ia dengar, dan suara rintik hujan yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya._

 _Semuanya perlahan menghilang bersama cahaya yang menghampirinya._

===BI===

Kini hanya tinggal gerimis yang tersisa setelah hujan beberapa jam, dan ini membuat Jisung lebih mudah mengawasi Daniel dari jarak yang cukup jauh, ia setidaknya tau bahwa Daniel butuh waktu sendiri untuk menemui Seongwoo.

Setangkai Red Tulip ia letakkan diatas pusara, menatap sebuah potret kecil pemuda yang tengah tersenyum disana. Pujaan hatinya terlihat bahagia, tapi Daniel tak bisa tersenyum sekarang. Air matanya tersamarkan gerimis yang belum mereda.

Sampai Seongwoo menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Daniel tak pernah bertanya mengapa ia sangat menyukai Red Tulip. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa membawakannya tanpa sempat melihat Seongwoo tersenyum bahagia.

\- End -

Hello guys, aku bawa cerita yang pernah aku publish dgn pairing kookmin

Gara2 kesengsem sama papa bear jadi aku remake ke OngNiel

Akunku yang dulu jiminkai lupa pasword sama emailnya :(

R n R?


End file.
